Fairy Tail: Rise of the Seven Commandments
by Yhwach The Mustache
Summary: Naruto first meet a Scarlet girl was name Erza Belserion (Scarlet) to become first friend. Before Seven Commandments was created by someone when Seven Commandments is way strongest of all Guilds and Guilds has no chance against Seven Commandments. Fairy Tail tried to search for Seven Commandments had hidden for years.


**°Fairy Tail: Rise of the Seven Commandments°**

 **º°Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or Crossover°º**

 **°Naruto first meet a Scarlet girl was name Erza Beleserion (Scarlet) to become first friend. Before Seven Commandments was created by someone when Seven Commandments is way strongest of all Guilds and Guilds has no chance against Seven Commandments. Fairy Tail tries to search for Seven Commandments had hidden for years.°**

 **[Stronger + Smarter = Naruto, Powerful = Esdeath and Natsu, Stronger = Sasuke, Erza and Gray]**

 **Main Characters: Naruto, Natsu, Sasuke and Erza**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Erza and Sasuke x Mirajane**

* * *

"I have returned." Erza announced as she place her horn on the ground.

"Erza, it's good to see you." Mirajane said in glad as she walked toward at his best friend.

"It's good to see you too." Erza add in smile as he staring at his former rival, Mirajane was still smile, began to questions to The Guild.

"By the way, are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked to The guild.

"H-Hey, Erza. As always, the two of us are getting along." Gray said as he put her arm her around Natsu's neck.

"Aye!" Natsu getting a nods.

"Why the cake is Natsu acting like Happy?!" Lucy asked.

"I see. Close friends might fight sometimes..." Erza cross her arms. "but i like to see you guys are getting along well..."

"No, we aren't that close..."

"Aye!"

"I'll be needed your help on a mission tomorrow morning." Erza finished, making guild in shocked.

"Eh?!" Natsu and Gray response in unison.

"Is there a problem?" Erza glare.

"N-No, Ma'am!" Natsu and Gray finished in unison.

Erza wide smile before walking away from her the whole guild.

* * *

 **°FLASHBACK°**

* * *

"Come on! so you're too slow! Erza-chan!" Naruto yelled in happy as he running away from his friend/lover. The young boy standing at 3'9" with spiky blonde with a red of the tips hair, sky-blue eyes and slightly tan skin. Three whisker like marks were on each his cheek, and the blondie with a red-haired boy wore a plain orange t shirt and black shorts. This boy was Naruto Namikaze, son of the Red Hot Blooded of Fairy Tail, Kushina Uzumaki, and the Yellow Flash of Fairy Tail, Minato Namikaze.

"Grrr! I will teach you to how learn lesson!" scarlet haired girl yelled back in play angry. The standing at 3'6.5" with light skin, chocolate brown eyes and wore a white dress. This girl was Erza Belserion, Naruto's first friend/lover for now.

"Aha! I caught you, Naruto-kun!" Erza yelled in happy, grabbing hold his Naruto's hair in faked pain. "So you cannot escape from me! Because, i'm your first lover, you got it?"

Naruto groans. "Whatever... yah..." He said making, Erza giggle.

"Naruto!" Naruto's mother happy as she walked toward at his son.

Naruto and Erza turning around to looking at Naruto's parents and Erza's foster grandpa Rob.

"Come on Naruto, it's time and we're going to House for now." Naruto's father smiled staring making, Naruto surprised into little sad, Naruto looked back at Erza.

"Naruto, your father's right." Erza's foster grandpa Rob add with a smile.

"Naruto... you really are going to leave?" Erza began to tears up as she staring down at the ground and making, Naruto in surprised.

"Please... don't cry this is isn't goodbye but i will always watch with you and i will come back for you!" Naruto said in huge grins as he put her hand to wiped away of the tears that fall down her cheeks from Erza's crying.

"If i will see you again?" Erza asked in hopefully.

"Of course!" Naruto answered in big smile making, Erza happy.

* * *

 **°FLASHBACK ENDS°**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail in Magnolia**

"Where... are you going, Naruto-kun...?" Erza whispered in little sad as she looking up at The sky.

 **Someplace in Unknown**

"Esdeath-Sama, can i killed this man?" Jester asked grabbed him her neck of The man in lift up.

"..." White-haired girl as she ignored Jester and staring at the flower.

"Of course yes, you can killed it." Esdeath answered in small smile as she crossing his arms over under her breast and looking at Jester was playing with the Man.

"No problem~!" Jester replied in happy as he pull out her big knives and pressed against her throat of The man.

"So where's Leader-Sama?" Red-haired girl asked in coldy and sweet as she closed her eyes and sit leaning against on the tree and looking at Black-haired boy.

"Hm. Naruto will be come back for now, why do you need ask me?" Black-haired boy replied as he shrugged her shoulders and sit on the rock and making, Red-haired girl rolled eyes.

"Hmph!" Red-haired girl turning away from Black-haired boy.

"Fufufu... you're so... shy? Fufufufu..." Purple-haired girl asked in grins as she put her fans cover his mouth and looking at Red-haired girl.

"Hmph! None of your business!" Red-haired girl coldy in deathly glare as she staring at his rival/best friend.

"..." White-haired girl as she ignored two girl as same Jester and still staring at the flower.

"Oh my! Do you want to fight me for now or not?" Purple-haired girl replied in smile as she raise her fans into pointed at Red-haired girl.

Red-haired girl stood up from the tree and put her large red blade and pointed her throat. "Medaka... i will killed you...!"

"Please stop, you two! That's enough, i'm your the-." Esdeath sighed as she walked toward at two girls and interpret by Red-haired girl.

"Tch! Shut up! You're not the true leader of me!" Red-haired girl known as Narumi now as she looked toward at his General was rolled her eyes.

"Everyone! The Leader... has arrived..." Raven-haired girl yelled as she walked in front of her The Leader when move aside from respectful his The Leader.

Seven commandments turned around at his The Leader of Seven Commandments was showing now. The teen boy standing at 6'1" for now, a skinned teen with his long spike blonde with a bright-red of the tips (A/N: like Madara's hair), and whisker marks on his cheek. A black dennin jacket on the top part and an collar with long-coat and a fingerless black glove, a white bandage wrapped his around her right arm, he also wear black pants and a brown high boots with. This The Leader was Naruto Uzumaki, The True Leader of Seven Commandments, son of the Red Hot Blooded of Fairy Tail, Kushina Uzumaki, and the Yellow Flash of Fairy Tail, Minato Namikaze. And the kitsune with a orange furr was named Kurama. Kurama was stand on the hopped of the shoulder of Naruto.

"Thanks Akame. Please, my dearest little sister and Meda-chan, we're going back to report to The Alvarez Empire!" Naruto serious as he staring at his members and heading toward the Alvarez Empire.

"Hai!"

[Zeref, you cannot defeated me... and... i will make you pay... for my mother and father...!] Naruto thought with a evil grin before kept walking with his members.

* * *

 **°PROFILE°**

 **Zeldr- *coughs* Verg- No, i mean Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Real Name: Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki**

 **Alias: Kitsune the Destroyer**

* * *

 **°Characteristics°**

* * *

 **Race: Half-Human and Half-Devil (** **or not Naruto is even human)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17-18**

 **Hair Color: Blondie with a red**

 **Eye Color: Sky-Blue**

 **Likes: Erza, Medaka, Training, Fighting, Strongest and Ramen**

 **Dislikes: Unknown**

* * *

 **°Professional Status°**

* * *

 **Affiliation: Seven Commandments**

 **Previous Affiliation: The Seven Warlords of the Alvarez Empire**

 **Position: Leader**

 **Guild Mark Location: Right Shoulder**

 **Occupation: Seven Commandments**

 **Previous Occupation: The Seven Warlords of the Alvarez Empire**

 **Team: Seven Commandments**

 **Previous Team: The Spriggan 12**

 **Partner(s): Esdeath, Sasuke and Medaka**

 **Previous Partner(s): August and Zeref**

* * *

 **°Personal Status°**

* * *

 **Status: Alive**

 **Relatives/Relationships: Minato Namikaze (Father, deceased) Kushina Uzumaki (Mother, deceased) Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki (Twin sister), Narumi Namikaze-Uzumaki (Younger sister), Erza** **Belserion/** **Scarlet (First lover), Medaka Kurokami (Second lover interest) and Sasuke Uchiha (Best friend)**

* * *

 **°Magic/Weapons°**

* * *

 **Magic: True Demon Slayer + True God Slayer, and Gravity**

 **Weapons: Yamato (DMC3-4SE)**

* * *

 **A/N: Seven Warlords of the Alvarez Empire/Seven Commandments (Basically like Ten Commandments From Nanatsu no Taizai and Seven Warlords from One Piece) :P**

 **Naruto's Harem:**

 **1\. Erza Scarlet (Main) *CONFIRMED***

 **2\. Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) *CONFIRMED***

 **3\. Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) *CONFIRMED OR NOT***

 **4\. Karasuba (Sekirei) *CONFIRMED OR NOT***

 **Sasuke's Harem:**

 **1\. Mirajane Strauss *CONFIRMED YET***

 **2.** **Do you want add characters or not characters from crossover for Review...**


End file.
